Kory's Magneton
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Kory's first Pokemon was Magnemite, and he loves it dearly.  All Magnemite, Magneton, and Nosepass have been directed to Mount Coronet.  The only way Kory will ever see his buddy again is to travel to Sinnoh, after winning at the Silver Conference.


**Flight**

"Magneton, no! Please don't go!"

"Magne-ton." _I'm sorry, Kory._

"But, Magneton, you were my first Pokemon ever! You've got to stick around, for the Silver Conference! Please!"

"Ton-ton." _Kory, I must go._

"I remember when you were a Magnemite and you slept out of your Pokeball," the boy said, tears streaming down his face. "When the toaster went off, you would shock me. Those were pleasant times…oh, please stay!"

"Magneeeet." _Kory, you've been a good trainer, albeit I must leave. You still have Exeggutor. Use him._

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Ton, ton, ton." _At Mount Coronet, if you make it that far._

"Please, stay. I entreat you."

"Magnne." _Good-bye, Kory._

Magneton rose in the air, its three eyes blinking like lightning. It would not do to cry, for then it would rust. But Kory's Magneton, like all other Magnemite and Magneton across the globe, could not fight the force that was drawing them to Mount Coronet. It was there destiny.

Kory stood stock-still for a while, watching Magneton disappear from view. He pulled out Magneton's Pokeball. "You're no use to me!" he said, tossing it at a birch tree, where it fell on the ground and cracked.

"Now how am I supposed to win the Silver Conference? Magneton was my best Pokemon, and all I have is this stupid Exeggutor I won in a Seaking Catching Contest. Magneton made Seaking weak, and---"

"Well, well, if it isn't little Kory off to lose again?" said a girl with blond hair and pigtails. "You probably don't even have eight badges."

"I do too have eight badges. See?" he said, pulling out a badge case, where all of the Johto badges from the Zephyr to the Scaly were displayed.

"Ooh, impressive. Did you get through all that with your one Pokemon?"

"Actually, two. Since we last met, I've obtained a new member of my party."

"Well, let's see what you've got! It's time to battle."

"Go, Pokemon!" they both shouted at the same time, to make it fair.

The girl sent out Jynx. "Oh, an Exeggutor. This will be quick. Jynx, use Icy Wind!"

"Exeggutor, dodge it and use Hypnosis!"

A light breeze brushed across Exeggutor's leaves, causing them to turn white. The eyes of Kory's Pokemon became bright orange; he launched mind waves to put Jynx to sleep.

"Jynx, use Lullaby!"

This was a move Kory had never heard of. It was more accurate than Sing, and it kept the victim asleep for a much longer duration.

Exeggutor fell asleep, and Jynx hit it with Doubleslap. Then, when Jynx had weakened it enough, she caused a blizzard to chill Exeggutor to the core, causing him to faint.

"I win! What an easy victory!"

"Kayla, I went easy on you."

"No, you didn't. That was your best shot, and you're going to lose at the Silver Conference sooner than you can say 'Ash Ketchum.'"

"Kayla, could you please not be so heartless? Magneton's gone."

"What? You released your Starter Pokemon? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No. Wattson sent a promulgation out to let trainers all over the world know what was happening. Magnemite and Magneton are being summoned to Mount Coronet, or attracted at least. Unless I make it to Sinnoh without any trouble, I may never see Magneton again." Here he began crying.

"That's a sad story," Kayla said, softening a little. "In that case, you have to at least make top 8 at the Silver Conference. But you'll never do it with that pitiful Exeggutor."

"Do you know any way I can?"

"Kory, you should've listened to my advice earlier. You've got to actually _catch_ Pokemon if you want to be a good trainer. I ought to show you how its done."

"Really, Kayla? You'll take time out of your schedule to help me?"

"Well, I suppose. I'd hate to think what would happen if I was ever separated from my Venonat."

They stayed at a Pokemon Center that night, after buying fourteen Pokeballs. "You must have a large stock of Pokeballs at all times," Kayla directed Kory.

After a restful sleep, Kayla took Kory to Route 34, which was teeming with wild Pokemon. "Sometimes there are Murkrow here, but that's only at night."

They turned a corner, and there they saw a Drowzee. Kory wanted to throw a Pokeball right away, but Kayla held him back.

"Too soon. You have to weaken it first."

"Oh, yeah," Kory said. "Go Exeggutor! Use Hypnosis!"

The attack missed. Drowzee then became blue in the face, speaking Latin very quickly. Exeggutor turned blue itself for a second, looking around blankly when the spell was removed.

"Exeggutor, use Hypnosis again!"

But nothing happened. Kayla laughed at Kory's ignorance. "You are a novice trainer, aren't you? Exeggutor's Hypnosis has just been disabled."

"Oh, is that what Disable looks like? Okay, then, Exeggutor, Leech Seed!"

Tiny leaves came out of Exeggutor's head, with nondescript roots attached to his feet. Then surrounded Drowzee, drawing in power from him.


End file.
